Return to the Isle of the Lost
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Sorry it's so long, new to this and couldn't copy and paste to make chapters!


Return to the Isle of the lost

Mal and Evie woke up the day after the coronation to a new day, a new life. They, along with Carlos and Jay, had chosen to leave their evil lives behind. Mal had caused her mother's curse to rebound upon herself, and she now sat on Mal's desk in a glass cage as her pet. It was surreal for Mal to see her mother's tiny lizards form in the Church, but to find out the fairy godmother had allowed her mother's new form to be allowed to stay with her was more than she had expected.

***Just after midnight the party had wound down, and the now good foursome had walked back to their dorm rooms. As they walked they had been stopped by the Fairy Godmother herself. "I must say again that I am so very impressed with the four of you."

"Thank you." Jay had answered first, seeing his other friends were still really in shock. "We…we don't know what's next for us though."

"Well you have all chosen good. Aside from Mal, you all have a choice to make. Stay here in Auradon, or return to the Isle."

"And face my mother, no thanks." Pipes up Carlos. "I think here is good." Evie nodded in agreement.

"I think we will all be here for a while." Added Jay.

"The last decree King Beast made before Ben took over was to make this week a holiday, so there will be no classes next week. You four are free to explore Auradon." The four exchanged glances. Up until then, they weren't allowed off campus unless accompanied by an adult or Ben. This was the first real test of the citizens of Auradon to see how good the foursum could really be.

"Fairy Godmother?" Mal suddenly came around to the conversation.

"Yes, Mal Dear?"

"How did my mother get off the island?"

"When my dear one grabbed my wand, she cast a spell that broke just a small hole in the dome. Only your mother could escape, as she could fly and transform. That hole has since been repaired. No one else escaped that we are aware of, as the crack in the dome was in the sky section of the dome."

"What happened to my mother?"

"Oh no need to worry my dear she is in a safe home, where she can be well cared for. I have checked her out and she has no magic left."

"Thank you. Hey guys, give us a minutes will you?" She indicated that she wanted to talk to fairy godmother alone. The three nodded and walked off. "I…I am not sure what happens to us next."

"As I said my dear, you are all Citizens of Auradon now."

"Thank you. For everything. You and Ben were really the only ones when we first arrived that had faith in us. We didn't even have faith in ourselves. It was how we were treated by you and Ben that…"

"Made you see that Good isn't that bad?"  
"Yeah." And Mal started to walk away.

"Mal. I am trusting you with your Mother's spell book." She said and walked away. Mal knew what that meant. It was another test of trust, but she was ready for it. ***

"Morning E."

"Morning M." They both got up and got dressed. They headed to the boy's room. "Morning guys." There they found Jay sitting on his bed with his trusty Tourny stick, and Carlos was petting Dude's belly.

"Hey girls. So, Carlos and I were thinking about checking out what's off campus today. You girls up to explore?"

"I want to explore the shops." Evie said quickly.

"You guys have to go without me," Mal almost blushed as her lips twisted in embarishment. "I have to see Ben."

"Oh, why didn't you say so before we left our room. Come here lets fix your make-up." Evie started pulling compacts out of her trusty red bag.

"No, Ben has to like me for me. No more magic, no more falsehoods."

"Mal, you said it yourself, the love spell washed off half way through your first date, everything after that was true feelings…for both of you." Evie said. The boys, had never heard that part of the story.

"Wait, Ben was, and really is in love with you?" Jay asked.

"Yes. The place he took me had an enchanted lake, he told me the love spell washed off when he went for a swim. I…it was all real." Mal admitted.

"Mal?" Jay asked "How does it feel? I mean ..the 'L' word?"

"It's warm, fuzzy…safe."

"I want that." Evie said.

"It scares me." Mal continued. "Everytime I thought I had my mothers approval, and she would finally call me Maleficent, she would let me down, saying I had let her down. I…I don't want to let Ben down."

"You won't Mal. Just trust." Evie replied. "Ok, so while Mal goes to see her King, let's go shopping."

"Grab me some strawberries please." Mal smiled, shaking herself out of her sad thoughts.

"Ok well if you get out of there and want to find us, you can call our cell thingys." Evie said holding up her phone that she had already covered in blue sparkly gems. Ben had given all his party guests new cell phones, including the four former villians.

"Ok, sure." They all walked out of the dorms and the grounds were scattered with royals and the like. All now friendly to the four 'exchance' students. They parted ways. Mal was escorted to a carriage and driven to the palace, while the other three headed into town.

Mal arrived at Castle Beast and looked at it in awe. Bargain Castle was nothing like this. Not even when it was beautiful centuries ago. The foot men opened the palace door, and Lumere greeted Mal, and escorted her into a grand library. Sitting at the desk was King Beast, Queen Belle stood beside him. "Good Morning Mal, dear, how are you after all that happened yesterday?" The queen asked.

"I…I don't think it has all really set in yet." She answered truthfully.

" I would think not. That was quite an event for all of us."

"Thank you both again for …"

"No need to thank us. You have proved yourself time and time again my dear. We saw a replay of the broadcast. After we were frozen. We could never be more proud of you. Is your mother adapting to her new home?" Beast asked.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "I am grateful to have her close to me."

"We thought you might. Once Fairy Godmother assured us she was no longer magical, we thought that was the best place for her. The cage is surrounded with a magic buffer just in case, but she is harmless. Just be with her, the cage does the rest. It will provide for her."

"Thank you." She fell silent, but then Ben arrived.

"Welcome to Beast Castle, Mal." He said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It is something else." She stated as they walked out of the library. "Are those the books? The ones your father gave your mother to keep her in his castle when he was a beast?"

"Some of them yes. There are a lot of them in the library at Auradon Prep as well." He guided her into another room across the grand entry hall. "This is my study, please come have a seat." He gestured to the huge couch. On the table in front of them was a table filled with snacks of Cream cakes, and strawberries. Mal picked one up. "I remembered you liked them. Mal?'

"Yes."

"Have you ever had a feeling like you had met someone before, but you knew you never had?"

Mal remembered her dream, the one by the ruins and a lake. The one that came true on their first date. "You could say that."

"Me?" He smiled.

"Yes." She was about to go on when Lumire knocked on the door.

"Your highness I am sorry to interrupt your afternoon with the Lady Mal, but Doug insisted he needed to speak to you right away."

"Of course, anything for a friend, please excuse me Mal." Ben stood.

"I am good right here." But he hadn't needed to leave his seat as Doug rushed into the room. "Ben, sorry, King Ben." He said bowing. "I have urgent news for my uncles. They have heard from the goblins, they are cousins you know, anyway, they have heard that there is an upheaval of power on the Isle of the lost." Ben held up a hand and nodded to Mal who was now listening, with great interest. "This concerns Mal as well." Doug said giving Mal a rather sad grin.

"Then come sit. And tell your story." Ben sat next to Mal, and picked up one of her hands. Mal was still uncomfortable with Ben's affection, but from the look on Doug's face, she had a feeling she was going to need this little bit of comfort.

"So as you know the island was being shown the broadcast of your coronation. The signal didn't cut out, as we had believed when Jane had grabbed the wand. The residents of the island saw everything. Including when we were all frozen in time by Maleficent."

"So they saw me defend Auradon, and my mother's change?' Mal asked. "That can not be good." She knew how King Beast and Queen Belle had seen it, so there was no way the residents of the Isle were going to like it, or the foursome now. She knew now there was never a chance of her ever going home. And Evie, Carlos and Jay wouldn't be exactly welcomed with open arms either.

"It's not. From what the goblins have told my uncles, Evie's Mom and The Queen of Hearts are fighting it out to see who will take your mothers place as the head of the Island."

"Well that was a huge fight 20 years ago between my mother and Evie's mom. For a long time we were enemies Evie and Me." Both Ben and Doug looked at her in disbelief. So Evie told them the story of Evie's 6th birthday party, and then the past few weeks leading up to their arrival in Auradon. "So really Evie and I have only been friends for just a few months."

"That is so hard to believe."

'Well they would believe it more if they knew about the adventure to find the Dragon's eye' Mal thought to herself, but she left that part out. Because without the eye, her mother couldn't have transformed and left the island. "Yeap, that's it really. Doug, what about my house. What is happening to it?"

"From what I have heard, the hench men who worked for your mother are staying loyal to her and protecting it, but once a new leader is chosen, it is possible they will want Bargain Castle for their own."  
"It is on the highest peak, and can over see the whole city, they will want it." Mal admitted. She knew she didn't have much time, if she wanted anything from her home, she needed to get to the island now. The thing was how. There was no way she could just walk down the streets not after turning on her mother like that. If Evie's mom took over, she might have a chance, with Evie on her side to get her things, but The Queen of Hearts had an army of cards on her side. Evil Queen had no one. She was in trouble. Mal knew she needed to find her friends and fast. Mal stood and Ben held her hand, holding her in place.

"What are you thinking Mal?"

"I just need air, that was a lot to take in. Excuse me for a minute." She walked into the grand hallway and took out the cell phone. "Carlos?" He was the first number in her phone after Ben's.  
"Mal, whats up hows the food?" Mal could hear the uneasy in his voice and she knew they had heard.  
"Yummy. Where are you guys I really need to talk to you guys as soon as possible."  
"We just heard what's happening at home, we were heading back to school now. Evie is really upset and worried about her mother. She wants to go home."  
"Yeah, me too. Well for my stuff, that's not my home anymore. Ok I am trying to get out I…Yeah. I will meet you in the dorms." She hung up and walked back into the study. Not seeing the pretty maid in the hall had heard her talking to the trio. "Ben, excuse me, I just talked to Carlos and Evie needs a little consoling she's worried about her mother. I need to go."

"Of course, shall I come with you?"

"No. You need to be here to do your King stuff." She said planting a brief kiss on his cheek. "I just need a ride."

"Oh I have my scooter here Mal, I will take you. Ben do you have a spare helmet?" Doug put in.

"Of course." He opened a closet and removed the helmet Mal had used on their first date. "I will walk you out."

He led them out and tried to kiss Mal, she gave him her cheek. Ben knew he would someday get that kiss. Mal just wasn't used to affection, and he knew not to press. He waved as they drove off, and went in to see his father and mother. "Dad, do we have anyway to see what is going on, on the island of the lost?"

"Why?' His father asked. And Ben explained about what Doug had told him. "I see. I would go see Fairy Godmother. She may be able to help you. It will require magic, but She might be willing to help in this case."

"Thank you Father." Ben didn't bother to call for his carriage, he grabbed his helmet and scooter and took off.

Doug had barely stopped his scooter when Mal jumped off the back, and threw him the helmet. "Can you get that back to Ben. I…might not see him…before he needs it." She threw in quickly.

"Um sure." And she ran into the dorms. She found everyone in the room she shared with Evie. Evie was on the bed, trying hard not to cry. Jay spotted Mal first. "Mal, it's not good. Evie's mom tried to take over as soon as she realized that the dome had closed back over, but the Queen of Hearts had already started marching into town with her cards. Evil Queen is holed up in her castle, telling people Maleficent left her in charge, but Queen of Hearts isn't buying it."

"Mal, my poor mother, she has no one to help her. We have to help her."

"I know that. My mother would have wanted her in charge, she was the other one who ran to rule the island, she should be in charge. I…Doug said people want into Bargain Castle. I need to get my things. I have my art work, the only thing I have of my father's is hidden in my room. I had no reason to go back, but I can't let people take my mothers things."

"We can ask Ben for help." Carlos said.

"No. No he can't get involved." Mal said quickly, not wanting him to ever see where she came from. "He needs to stay off the island. If he or anyone from Auradon show up there they will be taken prisioner."

"What about us. Will they do that to us?"

"No I don't think so. If we go in late tonight and get what I need, then go to Evie's mom and see what we can do to help." Mal lied, not wanting them to know the whole island had seen her turn on her own mother.

"Ok. I know where that magic limo is kept, and where that button is." Carlos reminded them.

"I still have the sleeping potion in my bag. But we need to make it stronger, Chad woke up way too quickly." Evie added. Happy that she would see her mother soon.

"Ok. I will fix it. Carlos, you and Jay find whatever weapons we can use and bags for my stuff. Evie and I will work on the sleeping potion and a way into Bargain Castle through the tunnels. Meet back here at dusk."

"Done." Said Jay.

Jay and Carlos walked out into the hallway and passed Doug. "You guys ok? From what I heard your Mom and Jay your Dad, are ok."

"Yeah. Evie is worried though. Mal, is worried about her mom's castle." Carlos admitted, than stopped when Jay hit his arm. "Gotta go, we have homework." He quickly added, forgetting that not only it was Saturday, but that there was a national holiday for the week for the corinantion.

Mal and Evie were changing into clothes more for the Isle when Doug knocked on the door. It was no secret he had a crush on Evie, and she was beginning to feel the same for him. Not that she would ever admit to her mother that she was in love with someone not a prince, let alone the son of when of her mother's sworn enemies, Dopey the Dwarf. "come in." Mal said before thinking.

"I came to check on Evie." Doug said.

"Oh how sweet thank you Doug." Evie said, hugging him tightly. "I am so worried about my mother."

"I think she will be ok. But…I am not there so I have no idea really."

"It's ok Doug." Mal said. Look E and I have girl talk to go over."

"Yeah, sure. Mal is that?' He said looking at the cage on her desk. Mal nodded. "Fairy Godmother?" She nodded again. "Cool." And he left. Mal pulled out her spell book. She fixed the sleeping spell and then she and Evie waited for dusk.

"Your Highness, how can I help you?" Fairy Godmother asked him as she sat with him in her office.

"I am looking for a bit of magic. Have you heard what's happening on the island?" She nodded. "I want to be able to see what goes on there, to put Mal and her friends at rest."

"I can do that, but I will need to use my wand."

"I grant permission." She took it out of the wall safe. It had been placed there after the wand was almost stolen at the corination. A fake one now sat in the museum. Only Ben and the Fairy Godmother knew of the switch. Not even his parents.

"I wish to see the island of the lost on this device whenever I need to." Ben asked. She raised her wand and said her magic phrase…"Bibbity, bobbity, boo." And with a spark, Ben's cell phone lit up and he saw the island. Marching through the desolate streets were dozens of the Queen of Hearts Card army. People were running and hiding. Ben looked up and the Fairy Godmother and she at him. "This doesn't look good." She said.

"I thought her card army was disabled/"

"When the dome was open for that short while I believe some of the magic we rendered incapacitated, reanimated. Why they are still working I do not know, but there is no way to stop them from here. You will either have to send in an army to stop them or just let it happen."  
"I can't do that to Evie. She is a friend, and Mal's best friend."  
"I know that. Those two girls have learned a lot from each other since they arrived."  
"Yes. I will have to consult with my guards to see what we can do. Thank you Fairy Godmother."

"You are welcome your highness." She said as she locked away her wand.

At dusk Mal and Evie headed into the dark, and met up with Carlos and Jay. They were outside the barn where the limo was kept. There was just one guard sitting outside the barn. Evie walked up to him and sprayed him. They opened the limo doors and looked at the limo. "OK who knows how to drive this thing?' Jay asked. They all looked at Carlos. Knowing that he had moved his mothers precious baby. "Climb in. This is bigger than baby but I should know how to drive her."

And with that the limo headed out into the dark. They drove across the barrier bridge with their lights out and made it into town unseen. They hid the limo in Jay's fathers storage shed. Taking the magic button with them. From the shed, the hit the sewer tunnels and into Mal's mother's Castle. They weren't in there but a few minutes when Mal's mother's ruffians found them. They had actually turned on Mal, and Evie had to sleep spray them. Carlos and Jay tied them up. "Mal, why would your mom's guards turn like that?' Carlos asked.

"Queen Belle told me that even though Mom put the people at the corination to sleep, the broadcast kept going live. The isle saw everything! I'd rather not talk about it."

"Like Hell," Jay said. "Mal we never would have let you come if we had known."

"That's why I never said. Come on I want to get my stuff and get out."

They headed into Mal's room. There they grabbed her art work. "M these are great." Said Evie.

"You really need to take up art if we get back to school." Carlos added.

"When we get back." Mal said looking through her closets, packing anything she could grab. In the bottom of the lowest drawer was the picture of a man. She quickly stuffed it into her bag. Carlos and Jay started carrying the bags down the tunnels. Mal continued searching for things. And there in the throne room was the Dragon's eye. Mal had wondered where it had gone when it wasn't in the church, but just assumed it was with her mother. Now she knew. Evie came in after her. "Mal is that?' She said pointing to the eye.

"Yes. Guess it came back here after she was transformed. I…it can't stay here." Mal said. "We need to get it off the island. But I don't want to touch it. Not after last time."

"Well I can't." Evie added. "How can we?"

And with that Diablo showed up and lifted the eye and dropped it into Mal's bag. It shrunk down and fit right inside, concealing it. "Well thanks Diablo."

Mal and Evie continued to gather things that Mal wanted and soon the boys said there was no more room in the limo. They all changed out of their usual clothing into more street like outfits. They would need to walk in the streets to make it to Evil Queens palace.

They took their last load back to the limo just as the sun was coming up. In the early rising sun, before the cards started their patrol, the four friends headed out into the shadows to Evie's home. They arrived, just as the first wave of cards started causing their trouble in the streets.

"Oh Evie, my beautiful baby. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?' She shreaked.

"Mommy we had to come see you and make sure you and the others were ok."

"Mal my dear, what did you do to your mother. Everyone saw you."

"I know, but I didn't really do it. Fairy Godmother said it was her own heart that did it. Never mind that, we are here to help you."

"Oh you can't help me, not really. I am fine. Honestly, Queen of Hearts can have the island. I was just hoping to keep my freedom."

"And if she rules?" Jay asked.

"She plans to put myself, Cruella and Jafar in jail, you four were deamed trators. You need to get off the island."

"We can't till night fall, but we can't allow her to imprision you, Jafar and Cruella because of me. " Mal added. "We have to think. What can we do to prove, my mother left you in charge?'

"I am not sure how much weight your mother's word would have here…after what they all saw on the tv." Evil Queen said as she fixed Evie's make-up.

Evie, turned away from her mother and walked over to Mal who was looking at the city from behind a curtain. She could see the cards, nearing Jafar's junk shop. The girls exchanged looks then look to Jay. "We can't say anything, but the limo."

"I know." Mal agreed. "Wait, the eye. What if we put something around it, and have your mother hold it. Then they would have to believe she was in charge."

"Mal you're a genius. " Evie hugged her. "I will grab a leather scarf. That should work. " Evie went for the scarf, as Mal put her bag down. She saw the Eye in the bag. She called the boys over and they agreed with her plan.

Back in Auradon, Ben was showing to his parents the island, when Lumiere came in with the young maid who had heard Mal in the hallway the day before. "Tell him, now." He demanded.

"Lumiere what is the meaning of this." King Beast growled. "We are trying to figure out what to do with the war raging on the island."

"NOW." Lumiere barked at the girl.

"I…The other day when the young lady Mal was here I heard her phone call with her friends. I believe she is on the island. I believe they are all there."

"WHAT." Ben yelled. "This can't be. How." He pulled out the phone again. He looked intently for his friends, but nothing other than the cards marching up and down the streets. Next He called the Fairy Godmother, who had just discovered the limo was missing.

"I see. Ok. Well I will be going over there with troops to get Mal back. To get them all back."

"Ben, son there is no safe way you could walk onto that island. If you did, you would be captured by either Queen or even a citizen. Let the troops go after them." Belle pleaded.

"Mother I can't allow them to hurt them. I will be fine."

"Your highness, I would advise a different approach. Prehaps a more secret approach." The fairy godmother stated, she was still on the phone. "Maybe go in at night, in disguise. I would imagine they are in town at one of the parents home. If you go to each home, they might be there."

"Excellent."

"Ben please, allow the troops to go in." Belle pointed out again.

"Mother I can't. You tried to save Dad from the towns people. I need to do my part "

" Dear?' Belle Pleaded with her husband.

"He is right dear. I don't like it, but he does need to do this."

So Ben went to the fairy godmothers office and she transformed him into a street urchin. On his way into the office he saw Doug, who begged to help. Adding his relatives the goblins could be help to them. So he was allowed to go. They were sent by magic to the streets of the island. They came out of the alley and right into a legion of cards. They walked away carefully in the other direction. There they spotted a sign that said Jafar's. They were just about to go in, when all the TV's in the shops went from static to show the Evil Queen.

"Citizens of the Island. I come to you with Proof that I was left in charge by Maleficent." And with that the shot spanned out and there she was holding the Dragon's eye. "I hold the eye." She said. Mal took the risk under the Queens feet to hold the staff on her own. This time nothing happened to her, but her touching it made it glow. Quickly the cards retreated. The transmission ended.

Doug who had been watching closely, saw in the corner of the screen Evie. "Ben, look top right corner of the screen. Evie."

"Lets go. But where?"

"We can't exactly ask."

"The phone, will it work here?"  
"It might. Over here, lets try." They ducked down an alley and pulled out Doug's phone. He called Evie's number. It went through. "Evie, it's Doug."

"Doug, but how?"

"Unless. You're on the island aren't you." Mal demanded taking Evie's phone.

"Mal." Ben said grabbing the phone.

"Ben! Where are you?' Mal demanded.

"Not sure, near Jay's Dad's place." Doug said, taking the phone back.

"Ok, Stay there, Carlos and I will come get you two." Jay said taking the phone from Evie. "Stay on the phone in the shadows so we find you. And I mean stay in the shadows!"

"Evie I am borrowing your phone." Jay said as he and Carlos ran out the door.

"M, I don't like this. Queen of Hearts isn't going to buy this for long."

"I know. But as long as we can get some people behind your Mom she will be ok. We need to get her into Bargain castle. That will help."

"But the ruffians."

"I will deal with them. Met me there with Ben, Doug, Jay and Carlos after dark." She grabbed the eye and ran out into the streets.

Jay and Carlos were almost to the street where Doug and Ben were when they saw a bunch of cards come out of the side street and had two boys in their grasp. "Jay, look. The phone." He pointed to it on the ground. " That has to be Ben and Doug. Oh boy is Mal going to be mad at us."

"I will follow them, and you get back to Mal and Evie." Jay ordered. "I will call you later when I see where they are holding them." They split up and Jay followed the cards.

The cards arrived at a huge garden of red roses. The bushes parted and the cards brought the boys into the opening. Jay snuck in and hid in a bush. The Queen of Hearts came out into the opening, with her husband and son.

"What have you brought me?' She asked the Ace of Spades.

"We found these two using a box that voices came out of."

"Really. I thought magic wasn't allowed on the island how did you make the box talk?" She demanded of Doug. Doug's cell phone was in the Queens hands.

"I found it in the trash." He said. Ben looked at him, he had no idea Doug knew so much about the island. So he stayed quiet and let Doug talk.

"They each had one." The 8 of Diamonds added. "The other kids isn't on him." He said frisking him.

"Doesn't matter. We have one. Tell your Queen and ruler, how this works." She shoved the phone at him.

"I was only listening to the Auradon daily broadcast." He took the phone, and as he brought up the broadcast he, shut off the ringer so no one could call them and ruin things. Then he brought up the broad cast.

"That's all I was doing." Doug said I the Kings speech from years ago broadcast through the speaker.

"He was talking into it." The 8 said.

"I was critizing those rats in Auradon." Doug said.

"Let them go." She yelled. Grabbing the phone back. They were just about to go free when Ben's phone went off in Jay's pocket. He had forgotten to shut it off. It was Mal. Jay shut it off, but was too late, the cards found him.

"I know you…you are that trador Jafar's son Jay. Off with his head."

"If he is here it is possible the others are here as well. Maybe it's these two." The ace said, wiping the dirt off Doug and Ben. "It's the King." The 8 said.

Jay just looked sadly at them, he knew it was his fault they had been caught.

Mal had gotten back into Bargain castle without an issue, she caught the Hench men and tied them in her mothers dungeon. Diablo had helped. Mal had no idea he was grateful to be out of her mothers grasp.

Evie and the Evil queen came in at dusk. Followed by Carlos. "Where is Jay, Ben and Doug." Mal asked.

"Jay and I found them just as the cards found them. Jay followed them. He should be on his way as soon as he gets them out."

"Call him." Evie demanded.

Mal looked at her. "I tried a little while ago, Jay didn't answer."

Carlos called doug's phone, than Ben's no answer. He then called Jay's. The dumb cards hadn't bothered to check Jay, he still had both His and Evie's phones on him. He ducked into the dark corner to answer it. "Talk near the door, to hide my voice." He said to Doug and Ben. They moved closer to the door and started to talk. "Jay here."

"Dude it's Carlos, I am here with the girls, and Evil Queen. Where are you?"  
"Queen of Hearts has us in prision. Long story. The Queen of Hearts knows she has Ben."

" I want to talk to Ben." Mal demands grabbing the phone

"Mal he's fine. He is talking to Doug to distract those stupid Goblins."

"Goblins?' Carlos says grabbing the phone back? Remember how they helped us. Do they look familiar?"

"Not sure hang on." He put the phone down, and switched places with Ben. Who picked up the phone. "Mal?"

"Ben? Ben? Are you ok?" She said. Evie could hear the fear in her voice. It was a new emotion for Mal.

"I am fine. Relax my sweet. How are you and Evie?'

"We are safe."

"Good, good."

Meanwhile Jay and Doug are trying to talk to the Goblins.

"Hey guys anyone know the 7 dwarfs?" Doug asks.

"That trick, not work. No one here knows them." One goblin guard says

"I do. I am Doug."

"Dopey Doug?' Jay laughs, and Doug looks at him.

"Sorry." Jay shrugs

"Yes, my father is Dopey."

"Why you no say so earlier. Ok, we get you out."

Jay crossed the cell back to the phone, taking it from Ben.

"Right on target Mal, they know Dopey. We will be out soon."

"Ok good. Evie and I will meet you in the tunnels. I know a few direct tunnels from the Queen of Hearts gardens. I used to sneak in there and paint her roses." Mal snickered.

"Be careful." Ben said.

Ben and the others were snuck into the tunnels. As a reward for the goblins, Doug handed them a bunch of jewels he had in his pocket. Ben and his friends ran down a tunnel fearing the cards. Ben tripped and fell into a ditch. Ben looked up to see his purple haired beauty reach out a hand to him. She pulled him up out of the ditch. Mal was so glad to see Ben she actually let him kiss her. Evie and Doug hugged as well. As they quickly walked back to Bargain Castle, Mal scolded Ben for coming to the island, while Evie told Doug, if her mother asks he is a prince. Doug looked at Jay, who just smiled.

They arrived at Mal's childhood home, and she could see the look of sadness come over Ben. "It wasn't that bad really Ben." She said patting his shoulder.

"Evie dear, who do we have here?" Evil Queen asked

"Mom, this is Prince Doug and King Ben." Carlos was about to correct her, but the look on Jay's face stopped him.

"Very nice. Welcome. This is Mal's home, but she has given it to me."

"Mom, you need to be careful."

"I know Evie dear. Mal has given me the Eye back." The cards and the Queen of Hearts have given up. I was given a message while you were gone. But word is out you are all here. You need to leave."

"Ben how did you get here?"

"Fairy Godmother, but we need to take the limo back."

"ok It's ready to go. Lets hit the tunnels and get out of here." Jay said, looking out the window. He could see the streets, which at night fall were usually empty, were actually filled with people.

"Ok." Evie hugged her mother, and left her a phone. Carlos and Jay left phones too. Ben agreed to replace them, so they could talk to their parents.

The group made it to the limo ok, but had to race at some of the citizens to get off the island. Jay sat up front with Carlos so the girls could sit with Ben and Doug. "What made you think coming to the island was a great idea?" Mal asked Doug and Ben.

"We wanted you back." Doug said looking at Evie.

"And you thought coming to the island was safe?' Mal asked.

"Yes." Defended Ben.

"Oh really." Mal said. But then Mal grew quiet. Ben thought she was just relieved that he was safe so he sat there holding her hand. Doug took up Evie's hand.

They arrived at dawn, to find Fairy Godmother waiting for them. "I should punish you four, but I understand why you did what you did. If you go to the island again, without permission again, you will be punished. Now, Why did you go?"

"Mal's mother's home was about to be looted, she wanted her things." Carlos spoke up first. Mal just gave him a look. "And Evie's mom was in trouble."

"Well no more please." Fairy Godmother added. "Ben, your parents are waiting for you in my office, Doug your father as well. I will have someone carry your things to your room Mal. Go on up children." She said and walked away with Ben and Doug.

"M, you ok?'

"Later E." She didn't want to talk in front of the boys.

Once up to their room, and all of Mal's things brought in, Evie came over to sit next to Mal who was looking out the window into darkness. "M?'

"He saw how I lived, E. I could see the pity in his eyes. I can't…"

"Mal, he fell for you before he saw the Island. He knew you lived there, he still loves you. Not where you came from, not where you lived. He loves whats in here." She said touching Mal's Heart.

"E. I can't the look in his eyes."

"M, just go see him, in the morning talk to him. I don't think its pity."

Mal, didn't take Evie's advice. She let the whole week go by, finding different ways to avoid Ben. On Monday they were back to classes. Their 'remedial goodness' class was replaced with electives of their choosing. Carlos took an animal care class, Jay took a class on Magical creatures, Evie an advanced sewing class, and Mal an art class. What Mal didn't know was Ben was in that class. Mal walked in to find the only open seat was next to Ben. So she had no choice. He leaned over and was granted a kiss. The course was taught by Rapunzel. Mal impressed her right off the bat. Ben tried to talk to Mal after class, but she ran off quickly to her next class.

It was half way through the second week, when Ben tried a different approach. HE cornered Evie in the library. "Evie, can we talk?'

"About Mal?" Evie asked

"Yes. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Here, lets sit here. " They sit is a quiet area. "It's not you Ben exactly. It's what you did, but it's not what you did on purpose." Ben gave her a look of confusion. "Ok I'll be explain. While going to the island to rescue us was heroic and that was a huge plus for her, you…saw where we lived, how we grew up. That brought her right back to how hard Family day was on her. It…she is doubting that she will ever be accepted by the others as someone who is good enough for you. She thinks you feel pity for her and how she was brought up."

"I don't pity her. Yes her time before coming here affected me, deeply. But it's not pity. I feel in a way its my fault you all had to go up like that. It was my father that sent your parents there."

"So that's not your fault." Mal said coming around the shelves. She had been doing an assignment for magical history class and wasn't familiar with all of Ariel's story, so she was looking it up. Evie, took the hint and left.

"Ben, you…saw I how lived. I saw the look in your eyes, it was pure pity."

"No, oh Mal, no." He took her face into his hands and looked her in the eyes. I promise you it was a far cry from Pity. It was sadness and guilt. I promise."

The fact that he made such deep eye contact, made her remember back to the first glimse of him in her dreams. She sighted and leaned in for him to kiss her forehead. "Forgiven?' He asked.

"Nothing to forgive. I guess I really am no good at this dating thing." She smiled. He stroked her hair.

"You'll get it. I am not that great at it either." HE leaned in close to her ear. "I wanted to dump Audrey for weeks, and she never gave me a chance to speak." They both laughed.

The end.


End file.
